girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-05-17 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Hey, does all this talk of vibratory frequencies mean that Agatha and Tarvek know what Steelgarter was talking about with respect to Skifander's frequency? Next question, Purple had actual feet not so long ago, but in panel 3 they seem to have disappeared. Well, several related questions actually: (a) What's holding him up? (b) The legs-fading away thing looks like Snacky in god mode; is Purple god-powerful? (And if so, why is he so worried about safety?) © Some of what excess energy? Final question for this paragraph, does Agatha's comment in panel 1 mean Red isn't being sent away? Bkharvey (talk) 07:27, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Oh, and, who's that facing away from us in panel 3? The two bad guys in chief aren't wearing coats at all. Dimo is, but he'd have a hat. Hadrian is topless; Wooster is wearing a Grey Hoodie. Bkharvey (talk) 07:34, May 17, 2019 (UTC) : It's Wooster. Everyone ditched their hoods when they were no longer needed. The leg-fading thing is probably because he's been attached to The Device--Geoduck42 (talk) 11:31, May 17, 2019 (UTC) I'm not sure the leg fade thing shows ascent to godhood, so much as it shows someone no longer being in our 4D spacetime exactly. Anyway, the Purple Continuity Monster doesn't have a halo of squeans indicating he's broken through twice. If the leg-fade is a dimensionality thing, then Snacky may get pulled into Agatha's gate along with Red and Tentacles, leaving Agatha and friends stuck with Vapnoople, his BFG and whoever comes charging in next. I'm also wondering whether we'll now get week of digressions into what's happening with Gil and Trawlawney, what's happening with Seffie and company, and whatever disrupted the British picket (my guess is Bang and a gang of scallywags) before the next panel in this series hits on Memorial Day. heteromeles : Gil/Trelawney and the British picket are the same digression! You don't get to count it twice. :-) But there's also Prende's lantern, with or without Madwa. I'm really wondering what it's like in the nth dimension if it's full of assorted monsters. I'd been thinking it was all super-powered ultra-rational beings like the Dreen, but apparently not. Bkharvey (talk) 00:24, May 18, 2019 (UTC) : I think we disagree on this. I interpret Panel 6 from May 8th ("So yes, we did send a picket sub, and it no longer responds either.") said on the dock to Trelawney, that something else is going on underwater, involving a military submarine no longer responding to signals near the dome. You're quite right, it could be Prende. It could be Seffie and company. It could be Bang and company. Of these, Bang is the one who's already demonstrated that she likes taking over ships. We haven't seen her in awhile, and like Seffie but unlike Prende, she has a definite reason to get to the science asylum ASAP. It also sets up a nice confrontation if Gil arrives when Bang and Zeetha are getting down to it. As for the nth dimension being a place of love, peace, and fortitude, I'm afraid that the decorations in the temple are rather more Lovecraftian. Aside from the Winslow, of course. heteromeles :: I'm sorry; I expressed myself badly. You listed three digressions, and I said that Gil and Trelawney are about to go where the picket sub (whatever that is) went, namely the Society dome, so, regardless of who attacked the sub (and your suggestion that it's Bang seems likely to me), those two strands of the story are about to merge. (Oh, and that'll be a little awkward if Gil charges in to rescue the sub, and it turns out to be his friend Bang at fault. Not to mention, then he'll know that Bang is about to attack someone inside the dome, putting a strain on his loyalties comparable to Krosp's.) The whereabouts of the Lantern are (so far as we know) an entirely separate issue, a third potential digression alongside Seffie and Team Trelawney. Bkharvey (talk) 05:27, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Didn't notice until it was pointed out to me- one of the monsters in today's strip is The Winslow, or at least one of his relatives. --Geoduck42 (talk) 01:48, May 18, 2019 (UTC)